


so good

by clanfett



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, jango is smug, kind of rough, petnames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clanfett/pseuds/clanfett
Summary: Jango gets back to Reader on Slave I and they have some fun.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	so good

“I’m back, mesh’la,” Jango calls as he boards Slave I. He’d brought you along on this bounty hunt, one last hurrah before the Kaminoans bring him the baby he plans to name Boba. He didn’t need the money, he was compensated more than fairly, but he needed off that planet and he needed to whisk you away one more time before the two of you settled down to care for a baby. 

You appeared in front of him in the passenger compartment, watching him strip the armor from his body. “Did you get ‘em?”

He looked up with a twinkle in his eye. “Of course I did, I’m Jango Fett.” You giggled as he sauntered towards you, finally stopping when his hands could grasp your hips. 

“Silly me, how could I forget?” 

He presses a kiss to your forehead, “Silly girl,” he hums. He peppers kisses down the bridge of your nose, finally landing his lips on yours. Jango kisses you like it’s the first and last time he’ll ever get to. His tongue flits around your mouth, his hands slipping under your top to grope at the soft flesh of your sides. 

“Can we go to the bunk?” you ask him when you pull away for a breath of air. Jango doesn’t ever need to breathe, it seems. His mouth moves from yours to your neck almost immediately. “Jango?”

“Hmm?” 

“Did you hear me?” You laugh, running a hand through his curls. “Bunk?” He hums an agreement, and hoists you up into his arms. His mouth is on your collarbone as he walks, he knows the layout of Slave I like the back of his hand, he can multitask. 

You land on the bed with a small _oof_ as Jango lets go of you. “Take your shirt off, mesh’la,” he says, looming over you. “Want to see your tits.” His eyes are steady, trained on your chest as you lift your shirt, smirking when he sees no bra. 

He pulls you up off the bed and into his chest, his breath hot on your ear. “My pretty whore is always ready for me, hm? Easy access, right, mesh’la?” He lets out a deep laugh as you squirm against his chest, the fabric of his fly suit rubbing against your nipples. “On your knees, pretty girl.”

You obey, though you whine at the lack of attention he gave your breasts. Jango is usually all over them, so tonight’s decision was a bit of a shock. As you lowered yourself down, he removed the fly suit, letting it pool around his feet. His scared face, his toned chest, and his thick thighs were menacing from your angle, but your eyes are drawn to his cock. He’s an average length, sure, but he’s _thick_. The veins that run down the sides feel delicious, and combined with the stretch he brings? Heaven. 

He chuckles a little. “Not the time for ogling, girl. You act like you’ve never seen my cock before.” You’re snapped out of your haze by his words, and eagerly take him into your hand. He’s heavy, and warm, and Maker, what you wouldn’t give to have him inside you. 

You spit onto his cock before putting it into your mouth, Jango liked it messy. That was one of the first things he’d told you. You took as much of him into your mouth as you could, wrapping your hand around the base. “That all you can take, mesh’la?” he asks, a hand coming down to caress your head. “I think you can take more. I know you can.”

He places his hand on the back of your head, cocking his eyebrow in a question. You know what he’s asking and hum around his cock, removing your hand from the base. Jango’s hand starts to push your head, gently at first, easing your mouth onto the remaining inches of his length, allowing you to relax around him. You hum again, your signal that you’re ready, and he tightens his grip in your hair, thrusting into your mouth. 

“Stars, cyare,” he groans. “So pretty taking care of me like this.” He speeds up just a little, enough to make tears form in your eyes, a few escaping down your cheeks. He’s never too rough when he fucks your throat, but you know you could always tap his calf three times and he’d stop. “I know my cock is good, cyare, but that’s no reason to cry,” he teases, his voice a little breathy, but he still seems to remain in complete control of himself. 

Eventually, he slipped out of your mouth, giving you a moment to collect yourself, but no longer than a moment. “Open,” he says. “Tongue out.” You wipe the tears from your eyes and obey. He taps the head of his cock on your chin, chuckling when you try to reach your tongue down to lick him. Finally, he settles himself on your waiting tongue, just letting the weight of his length tease you. 

“Gorgeous,” he praises, massaging your scalp. “Always so obedient, always so good for me.” He notices the way your eyes light up at the praise, something he’s had noted in the back of his mind for the last three years. “Maybe we should stay like this for awhile, hm? Don’t pout, mesh’la, you’ve been so good,” he says, seeing your facial expression change slightly at the mention of just _staying there_. 

“Alright,” he relents. “You’ve been too sweet for me to make you wait like that.” He slips his cock off your tongue, and motions you to stand. “Lose the bottoms, cyare, we don’t have time for those.” You giggle, slipping the sweats off your legs, underwear with them, as he sits on the side of the bed. 

You lay back on the pillows, eyeing him as he stays seated on the edge of the bed. “C’mon, Jango,” you whine, anxious for his touch. Finally, he gives in, moving to straddle your middle, careful to avoid touching your cunt just yet. 

“Such pretty tits,” he says, taking them into his large hands, rolling your nipples between his thick fingers. You gasp at the contact to the sensitive skin and he smiles. “There’s those pretty noises. What noise will you give me if I do this?” He lands a slap to both your tits, smirking as they bounce from the impact and a squeal sounds through the room. “I like that one,” he says, slapping one breast, quickly following with the other, earning himself a gasp _and_ a squeak this time. 

He takes one nipple into his mouth, sucking gently at first, swirling his tongue as your breathing gets even faster. His hand is on the other breast, gently kneading and pinching. His teeth come out next, nipping at the sensitive skin, doing anything he can to hear more gasps, squeals, and moans from his girl. Your hands are in his curls, gently massaging his scalp, encouraging him as he shifts from to the neglected nipple, eager to take care of it, too. And, Maker, does he ever. Jango’s always attentive, a trait both you and him enjoyed endlessly. 

“Fuck, Jango,” you moan out as he sucks a mark in between your breasts.

“Like me marking you up, mesh’la?” He asks before shifting himself to lay between your legs. 

“You know I do,” you reply as he gets to work making a mark on your stomach. “You like it more, I think.” You feel him smile against your skin as he hums in agreement. 

You bring your hands up to toy with your tits as he rubs circles on your hips to accompany his kisses down your middle, stopping right before your cunt. “Let me see you,” he says, pressing your thighs apart as wide as they would go, and then pulling back your skin to see all of your folds. “So fucking pretty,” he praises. 

“Jango…” you’re breathless as you look at him studying your pussy, anxious to know how he’s going to touch you. 

He kisses both of your thighs gently. “I remember the first time we fucked,” he says. “Our first proper fuck, in that hotel on Ryloth, you remember that?” Stars, of course you did, but he continued before you could answer. “I laid between your legs for Maker knows how long, finding out what makes you tick, didn’t I, mesh’la?” 

You whimper out a yes, remembering how he rubbed his fingers over your clit, finding the pace that made you ache before replacing his fingers with his tongue to find out the right amount of sucking that would drive you wild. His fingers had fucked into you with slow precision, his eyes trained on your face, looking for every sign of pleasure or discomfort, locking the information in his brain so he knew how to tease you for hours or get you off quick. 

“I remember asking you to tell me what you like,” he says, reminiscing further. Maker, could he please just get on with it? “You didn’t really know, did you, mesh’la? Never been properly fucked before. Of course, I had to change that.”

“Jango,” you whine, the heat of his body and even the air of his words were getting to your clit now, making you ache. “Why are we talking about this?” 

“Just want to talk to you, mesh’la,” he says, feigning innocence. You paint your face with the classic _I’m not stupid, Fett_ look, and he chuckles. “Alright, mesh’la, I’ll shut up.” And without warning, he latches onto your clit with a harsh suck, and you let out a sharp gasp. Jango also eats pussy like it’s the first and last time he’ll get to taste you. His tongue moves in slow paced circles around your clit, something he has remembered you like since the hotel on Ryloth, and sucks to his heart’s content. 

“Maker, Jango,” you cry, one hand tangled in his hair and the other grasping for one his hands that held your hips to the bed. “Please, Jango, please.” 

He hums against your pussy before pulling away. “Please what?”

“Fingers, I want your fingers, too.” 

“Just one for now, cyare,” he says. “Need to stretch you out slow.” And with that, his mouth is back on your cunt, and one thick finger is working its way into you. Your hips begin to writhe a bit too much, and he frees his hand from yours to hold your hips in place again. 

As you start to whine his name over and over, Jango slips another finger inside you, gently fucking you open, preparing you for him. You groan at the sensation of not one, but two fingers curling up to the spot inside you that makes you scream.

Before you get too loud, you place your hand securely over your mouth. Jango’s eyes meet yours and his brow furrows as he brings his mouth off your pussy. “Don’t muffle those sounds, those are mine,” he says, voice gruff, lips shining. “Those sounds are mine.” 

HIs mouth is back between your legs, fingers pumping faster and harder, until you’re screaming, “Please! Please, Jango, can I cum? Can I cum?” He hums yes against your pussy, the vibrations are enough to push over the edge, moaning and writhing your way through your climax. Jango works you through your high before he pulls away, the contrast of the cold air of Slave I hitting your throbbing clit was enough to make your breath hitch.

He sits smugly between your thighs, admiring your swollen clit, and placing wet kisses on your legs. “You know, mesh’la, I’ve never told you that you need permission to come,” he comments, voice suave as ever. “But you’re just so good for me, aren’t you? So obedient that you can’t come unless I let you.” 

“Your good girl, Jango,” you whine. “Right?” 

His heart melts when you look up at him for reassurance, and he nods. “Yes, mesh’la, so good,” he assures you, moving to his knees now. “Now are you going to take my cock like a good girl?”

“Yes,” you say quickly, frantically even. “Yes, Jango, please.”

He smiles a little, then sitting back on his heels, thinking. “On your hands and knees, pretty girl. Want to see your ass.” 

You’re slow in moving, everything is still a little hazy from your orgasm, but you get there eventually, shifting your weight to your forearms that are flat on the poorly padded mattress, sticking your ass in the air for Jango. 

“Love seeing you like this, mesh’la, nice and pretty and open for me,” he says, rubbing his hands on your ass, giving small squeezes. “Ready?”

“Yes.”

He pushes into you slowly, waiting for you to adjust. Jango smacks your right cheek before he begins, sure to leave yet another mark. He goes so slow, his cock slowly dragging against your walls. You feel his hand inch down your hips until his just outside your asshole, thumb circling it gently as he pumps into you. “You’ve never had anything back here, have you, mesh’la?”

“No,” you say, trying to control your voice but it comes out shaky anyway. 

He hums, thumb ghosting over the tight hole. “Maybe we can change that,” he says, still pumping his cock in you at the slowest pace he can manage. “Not today, of course, you’re not even ready for one of my fingers yet, and we don’t have lube.” 

“Jango,” you whine, drawing out the last syllable, trying to grind back into him, doing anything to make him fuck you _harder_.

“Shh,” he says, still moving his thumb around our asshole. “It’d be a lot of work, mesh’la, but you could do it. I know you could, pretty girl.” He adds on, “Determined girl,” as you move your hips back with more force this time, but he still holds you in place. 

“Ok, mesh’la, come on my cock and then I’ll fuck you like you want, ok?” 

“Whatever you want, Jango,” you whine. “Want you to fuck me.”

His hand leaves your ass and finds its way to your clit, rubbing circles as you whine. “I am fucking you, mesh’la,” he says. “Can’t you feel me, mesh’la? I know you can, your cunt squeezes me every time you gasp.” 

“Proper fuck,” you grit out as his fingers speed up to the pace he knows you love. “Not this slow shit.”

He lets out a true belly laugh at that, “Come then,” he says. “Give me your orgasm and I’ll give you what you want.”

You closed your eyes as his hips shifted and his cock began to hit your sweet spot, ever so slow, but still there nonetheless. “Fuck, Jango, gonna come,” you moan, hands gripping at the sheets and pulling, searching for stability. 

“Good girl,” he encourages, pressing a kiss to your back. “Give it to me.” And you do, you give it to him in a storm of pathetic moans and whines and thank yous. 

He stops his thrusting when he’s buried to the hilt, bringing his hand from your clit back to your hips. “Ready?” You hum a yes, and he grips your hips before setting an absolutely ruining pace. 

You can feel his balls slapping at your clit, but you can hear it even more. Combined with the grunts from Jango, the moans from you, and the lewd squelching of your arousal you absolutely lost it. Your body was shaking, and you were pretty sure that the only thing keeping you from collapsing was Jango’s hold on your hips as he pounded into you. 

“Taking my cock so good,” he grunts out, landing a smack to your ass. “I can feel you squeezing, mesh’la, you gonna give me another? You gonna come on my cock again?”

The only response you can muster is a loud guttural moan. “Cock dumb, mesh’la?” Kriff, how could be relentlessly pounding into you and still be able to tease? You didn’t know, but you knew that was enough to do you in for a third time. Your whole body shook intensely, your mouth opened and let out some of the loudest moans you’d heard, and your cunt squeezed Jango’s cock, sparking his orgasm at the end of yours. 

“You want my come mesh’la? You’re gonna get my fucking come,” he grunts, fucking himself through the orgasm, fucking his come into you over and over. He slows his pace, slowly but surely, and pulls out. His hold on your hips loosens and your body collapses to the bed. “Sorry, mesh’la,” he mumbles. “Didn’t know you’d fall over.”

You laugh a little. “‘S all right,” you say, reaching out for him, but he rolls you onto your back. 

“Just wanna see me drip out of your cunt, girl,” he says, spreading your thighs, eyes getting impossibly wider as he watches his come drip out of your hole. “Never gets old.” He gets up to get a towel from the ‘fresher, and returns to wipe the come away, trying to dodge your oversensitive clit, but failing in his own post-orgasm clumsiness. 

He apologizes when you gasp, telling you it’ll be over in a moment, and when the rag is discarded, he climbs up the bed to lay with you. He pulls you into his chest, slinging one of your legs over his. “You did so well,” he praises. “So good for me, so good to me.”

“Right back at ya,” you say, and he laughs. “But seriously, Jango, that was amazing.”

He presses a kiss to your forehead, and whispers, “I’m glad you liked it, cyare. That’s what matters most to me.” And then he quietly adds, “ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, mesh’la,” but you’ve already closed your eyes and drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr as clanoffetts! come say hi!


End file.
